villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lamia (Stardust)/Gallery
Images of the youth-obsessed vain Witch Queen Lamia from the fantasy book and film Stardust. Gallery Lamia sees.png|Lamia sees a fallen Star falling. Lamia informs.png|Lamia wakes her sisters up with news. Lamia cabinet.png|Lamia looks in her cabinet for a Babylon candle. Lamia Mormo Empusa.png|Lamia with Mormo and Empusa discover the Star's location. Lamia eyes closed.png|The witches do a second test of divination to see which of them should go and capture the Star. Lamia cheats.png|Lamia secretly cheats on the test ensuring that she wins by getting the animal's heart. Lamia consumes.png|Lamia eats the rest of the last Star's heart. Lamia consuming.png|Lamia consumes the last heart of the Star from four centuries ago. Lamia youth.png|Lamia's beauty comes back to her with her thick golden wavy hair and her flawless skin. Lamia Youthful.png|Lamia regains her youth and beauty. Lamia admire.png|In a fit of vanity, Lamia throws off her clothes to admire her nakedness in the mirror. Lamia loving.png|Lamia looking at herself in the mirror. Lamia snaps.png|Lamia wonders how they lived in such squalor and snaps her fingers. Lamia castle.png|With Lamia's snap, all the lights in the castle magically light up. Lamia fitted.png|Lamia fitted in a new more appropriate gown with a magic ring. Lamia Mormo Empusa preparing.png|Mormo and Empusa help Lamia dress as she leaves to look for the Star. Lamia floren.png|The Witch Queen meets a village boy named Bernard. Lamia points.png|Lamia about to cast a spell on Bernard. Lamia Casting.png|Lamia transforms Bernard into a goat. Lamia quest.png|Lamia with two goats pulls her chariot starting her quest. Lamia country.png|The Witch Queen riding in the country continuing her search. Lamia curls.png|Lamia meets Ditchwater Sal along her journey. Lamia dining.png|Lamia shares a meal with Sal. Lamia angered.png|Lamia realizes Sal put Limbus grass in her meal forcing her to reveal truth, which angered her. Lamia True Form.png|Lamia reveals her true form to Ditchwater Sal. Lamia enchants.png|Outraged Lamia puts a spell on Sal so that she is not able to see the Star, touch, smell, or hear her. Lamia Runes.png|Lamia using her runes to search for the Star. Lamia cliffs.png|After finding the Star's next location, Lamia leaves the Stormhold cliffs. Lamia frustrated.png|Lamia becomes flustered as her runes to locate the Star were not being precise. Lamia ring.png|Lamia contacts her sisters through a magic ring. Lamia Mirror.png|Lamia contacts her sisters through a grand standing mirror. Lamia communes.png|Mormo and Empusa tell Lamia that the Star is coming to her and to set a trap. Lamia goats.png|The Witch Queen commands both goats to become human. Lamia glows.png|Lamia turns Bernard into a female with big breasts that poses as her daughter. Lamia Spell-casting.png|Lamia creates an inn as a trap for the Star. Lamia instructs.png|Lamia tells both her daughter and Billy to make arrangements as their special guest will be coming soon. Lamia flashback.png|Lamia in a flashback when she had another Star in her grasp. Lamia screeches.png|Lamia killed the helpless Star in the flashback shown to Tristan through the Stars. Lamia innkeeper.png|The Witch Queen pretends to be an innkeeper's wife invites Yvaine inside the inn. Lamia doorway.png|Lamia sees Yvaine's Unicorn before she shuts the door. Lamia pampers.png|Lamia pampers Yvaine while Billy takes her horse to the stables. Lamia bath.png|Lamia gives Yvaine a hot bath to relax her. Lamia gleefull.png|The Witch Queen magically heals Yvaine's broken leg and gleefully smiles when she starts to glow. Lamia massage.png|Lamia offers Yvaine a massage and tells her to close her eyes, while secretly she would cut out her heart. Lamia deals.png|Lamia tells Yvaine to relax while she goes checks on another customer. Lamia stairwell.png|Lamia standing at the top of the stairs. Lamia poisons.png|Lamia pours poison in a glass of wine. Lamia offers.png|Lamia thanks Prince Primus not to bother Yvaine and offers him the poisoned wine. Lamia tray.png|Primus rejects the wine and asks Lamia for her best bedroom. Lamia handles.png|Lamia hands girl Bernard the wine to offer to Tristan. Lamia annoyed.png|Lamia goes upstairs annoyed at the intruders. Lamia intents.png|Lamia listens to Prince Primus speaking to Yvaine while she's upstairs. Lamia retrieves.png|Lamia goes to Yvaine's room and gets the glass knife from under the bed. Lamia grips.png|Lamia slowly makes her way downstairs with her knife in tow. Lamia sneaks.png|The Witch Queen sneaks downstairs. Lamia rushes.png|When Tristan ran into the room warning Prince Primus about the poisoned wine, Lamia rushes downstairs with her knife. Lamia murders.png|Lamia murders Primus by slitting his throat. Lamia basks.png|Lamia smiles deviously after killing the Prince. Lamia orders.png|Lamia orders Billy the goat to get Tristan. Lamia confronted.png|The Unicorn runs into the room killing Billy and confronts the Witch Queen. Lamia counter-attacks.png|Lamia attacks the Unicorn with her magic fire. Lamia battling.png|Lamia stops Tristan Thorne and Yvaine from escaping. Lamia corners.png|Lamia blocks Tristan and Yvaine as her magic surrounds the inn with walls of green flame. Lamia wields.png|Lamia approaches the pair with her knife to cut out Yvaine's heart. Lamia shocked.png|The Witch Queen is shocked when she sees Tristan put out a Babylon candle and begins to light it. Lamia attempts.png|Lamia tries to stab Yvaine before she teleports away. Lamia misses.png|Before they escaped Lamia attempted to stab Yvaine but broke her knife on the wall. Lamia screaming.png|Lamia's villainous breakdown as she screams in anger when Yvaine escapes. Lamia carriage.png|Lamia riding in Prince Primus' carriage. Lamia summoning.png|Lamia uses her magic ring to contact her sisters. Lamia informing.png|Lamia tells her sisters to inform her when Yvaine lands on the ground immediately. Lamia contacts.png|Lamia states she'll bring Yvaine home and tells her sisters to prepare the castle for their arrival. Lamia inquires.png|Mormo tells Lamia that a prince is also after Yvaine as well. Lamia urges.png|The Witch Queen uses magic to make Primus' horses go faster. Lamia Ferdy.png|Lamia questions Ferdy about Yvaine's whereabouts and gives him a silver coin. Lamia purchases.png|Lamia asks Ferdy what the chances are of finding a Babylon candle and he says they're slim. Lamia Curses.png|Lamia curses Ferdy with an animal hex when he annoys her. Lamia wig.png|Lamia leaves and takes a red yarn wig with her. Lamia ageing.png|Lamia continues to age as she uses more magic in her search. Lamia answers.png|Mormo and Empusa call Lamia through the magic ring. Lamia alert.png|Mormo tells Lamia that Yvaine is back on land. Lamia reached.png|Lamia tells her sisters that she knows the ship landed nearby but was too late. Lamia reflect.png|Lamia again makes contact with Mormo and Empusa who tell her she's very close to Yvaine. Lamia gap.png|Lamia angrily reminds her sisters that if Yvaine crosses the wall she'll turn into metallic rock. Lamia riding.png|The Witch Queen riding in Primus' carriage coming closer to the Star. Lamia passenger.png|Lamia finally finds Yvaine near the opening of the wall. Lamia assist.png|Lamia tells Yvaine that if she wishes to die she'll be more than happy to assist her. Lamia addresses.png|Lamia again meets Ditchwater Sal. Lamia hand.png|Lamia touches Yvaine's heart who is invisible to Sal. Lamia confronts.png|Lamia confronts Sal asking her what she chooses: heads or tails. Lamia zaps.png|The Witch Queen begins her magical assault against Ditchwater Sal. Lamia magic duel.png|Lamia and Sal duel with their magics. Lamia duels.png|The two engage in a magic duel and Lamia being the more powerful witch overpowers Sal and kills her. Lamia aged.png|The duel uses the last of the former Star's power and Lamia is now a hag. Lamia old.png|Lamia laughing after she killed Sal and lost the rest of her youth. Lamia hag.png|Lamia looks to Yvaine and Una and tells them its time to go. Lamia takes.png|Lamia uses her magic to chain Yvaine and Princess Una together. Lamia boards.png|Lamia tells the pair that they either ride in the carriage or be dragged behind it. Lamia reflection.png|Lamia sees how old she is now through a reflection. Lamia drives.png|Lamia takes the reins of the carriage and drives to her lair. Lamia whip.png|Lamia whips the horses to make them go faster. Lamia driver.png|Lamia speeds through the country hurrying to get home. Lamia arrives.png|The Witch Queen arrives at her coven's lair. Lamia places.png|Lamia places the whip in its holster before disembarking. Lamia window.png|Lamia walks around the carriage and sees Yvaine and Una through the window. Lamia chain.png|Lamia pulls Yvaine and Una out of the carriage with the magic chain. Lamia brings.png|Lamia brings Yvaine and Una inside the castle and greets her sisters. Lamia Mormo Empusa cackle.png|Lamia with her sisters cackle as they have Yvaine. Lamia drags.png|Lamia and Mormo drag Yvaine above a grand staircase. Lamia turns.png|Tristan and Prince Septimus storm the castle causing Lamia to turn and see them. Lamia cackle.png|Lamia and Mormo cackle as Empusa attacks Septimus with fire magic. Lamia Mormo.png|After Empusa is killed by Septimus, Mormo tries to rush him but Lamia grabs a hold of her. Lamia glare.png|Lamia evil glares Prince Septimus after he killed her sister. Lamia procures.png|Lamia procures a voodoo doll from her sleeves. Lamia arm.png|Lamia breaks Septimus' arm through the doll. Lamia leg.png|She then breaks his leg using the doll. Lamia voodoo.png|Lamia kills Prince Septimus with a voodoo doll dropping it in the water fountain. Lamia gaze.png|Lamia watches Septimus drown in mid-air despite not actually being in water. Lamia continues.png|Lamia tells Mormo to continue with the procedure. Lamia sharpening.png|Lamia sharpens the glass cleaver with a tool. Lamia scowl.png|Lamia sees Tristan and tells Mormo to get him. Lamia realizes.png|Lamia realizes Yvaine glows brighter when Tristan is near. Lamia dry.png|Lamia sees Mormo mauled to death by the caged animals. Lamia looks away.png|Lamia looks away as Mormo is killed by the ferocious animals. Lamia sneer.png|Lamia snarls when Tristan approaches the balcony. Lamia shoulder.png|Lamia decides to face Tristan herself. Lamia forward.png|The Witch Queen slowly walks towards Tristan. Lamia walking.png|Lamia on the stairs as Tristan approaches her. Lamia approaches.png|Lamia and Tristan come face-to-face in the center of the room. Lamia grin.png|Lamia grins evilly as she's about to duel Tristan. Lamia questions.png|Lamia taunts Tristan asking him what he prefers: frog or tadpole. Lamia attacks.png|Lamia tries to attack Tristan with magic but fails. Lamia mystic.png|Lamia continues to assault Tristan with magic but to no prevail. Lamia wonders.png|Lamia wonders why her attacks fail and see Tristan's snowdrop flower. Lamia telekinesis.png|Lamia uses telekinesis to attack Tristan. Lamia lifts.png|A giant black vase comes towards Tristan by Lamia. Lamia sends.png|Lamia throws the giant vase at him. Lamia vase.png|Lamia telekinetically bashes a vase against him. Lamia lightning.png|Tristan fires lightning at Lamia from Captain Shakespeare. Lamia electrocuted.png|Tristan blasts Lamia back with the bottled lightning. Lamia hurtling.png|Lamia goes flying through the air shocked. Lamia lands.png|Lamia lands hard on the ground electrocuted. Lamia groans.png|Lamia lands near the water fountain and leans on it. Lamia spots.png|The Witch Queen spots something in the water. Lamia fountain.png|Lamia reaches into the water fountain for an item. Lamia laughing.png|Lamia cackles as she retrieves the voodoo doll and uses it. Lamia reanimates.png|Lamia reanimates Septimus' dead body to fight Tristan using her doll. Lamia controls.png|As Tristan fights Septimus' corpse, Lamia makes her way upstairs. Lamia controlling.png|Lamia uses the voodoo doll to continue her duel with Tristan. Lamia doll.png|Lamia raises the doll arm as corpse Septimus prepares to strike Tristan. Lamia topples.png|Tristan cuts the rope to drop a chandelier on the undead warrior, and uses the rope to swing up the staircase and land on Lamia. Lamia floored.png|Lamia lays on the floor weak from the body slam. Lamia swishing.png|Lamia angered uses two glass daggers in a sword fight with Tristan. Lamia clashes.png|Lamia clashes her dagger against Tristan's sword. Lamia parry.png|Lamia parries a dagger in the duel. Lamia spins.png|Lamia and Tristan spin around readying to duel. Lamia bashes.png|Tristan dodges an attack from Lamia. Lamia maneuvers.png|Lamia maneuvers around Tristan in an attack. Lamia twirls.png|Lamia twirls both of her daggers in her hands. Lamia disarms.png|The Witch Queen disarms Tristan knocking his sword away. Lamia snarl.png|Lamia snarls as she holds Tristan at knife point. Lamia sentences.png|Lamia holds Tristan at her mercy. Lamia strike.png|Lamia about to cut down Tristan and Yvaine. Lamia binds.png|But instead of killing Tristan, she lets Yvaine go cutting her binds. Lamia lists.png|Lamia drops her weapons and starts talking remorsefully. Lamia crying.png|Lamia starts crying about her sisters' deaths. Lamia releases.png|Lamia breaks down crying and releases Yvaine pretending not to want youth or beauty. Lamia shouts.png|The Witch Queen shouts for both Tristan and Yvaine to leave. Lamia sob.png|Lamia sobbing as Yvaine and Tristan begin to leave. Lamia fake.png|Lamia fake crying as the pair get closer to the door. Lamia cackling.png|Lamia cackling after trapping Yvaine and Tristan in her castle. Lamia betrays.png|As the pair reach the exit, Lamia closes the door telekinetically. Lamia seals.png|Lamia laughing hysterically while sealing all the doors and windows. Lamia concentrates.png|Lamia begins a magic assault against Tristan and Yvaine. Lamia deranged.png|Lamia continues laughing while she traps Yvaine and Tristan. Lamia telekinetic.png|Lamia uses her magic to begin smashing the mirrors in the hall. Lamia breaks.png|Lamia continues smashing mirrors sending sharp glass pieces towards the pair. Lamia shatters.png|Lamia uses magic forcing the pair to come back to the foot of the stairs. Lamia wielding.png|The Witch Queen picks up her glass cleaver and walks toward them. Lamia thanks.png|Lamia thanks Tristan for fixing Yvaine's broken heart and killing her sisters therefore she can have the entire heart to herself. Lamia knife.png|Lamia approaches Yvaine to cut out her heart with a cleaver. Lamia stunned.png|Lamia sees Tristan and Yvaine embrace and she begins to glow radiantly. Lamia blinded.png|Lamia blinded by Yvaine's starlight. Lamia shrieking.png|Lamia shrieking as Yvaine's starlight intensifies. Lamia disintegrated.png|Lamia disintegrates in a blinding flash of starlight killing her. Lamia remains.png|Lamia's burnt remains spilled all over the staircase. Category:Galleries